Tristan and Byron Vera
Capricorn, PHO username Cap, real names Tristan and Byron Vera'Glare 3.6, are a Case 70, a power expression phenomenon where two people share a body after the trigger. They were members of Team Reach pre-Gold Morning. Personality Tristan and Byron were twins of Hispanic origin.3A::u@T_Enki: can we maybe not talk about commemorative plates? maybe action figures? plates make me think of my abuela - Glow-worm P.2 Their family is Christian and they continue to attend Church with them.Cap: shoot. would love to chat but am being asked to go to church. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: at noon? Cap: family is asking. church gets overcrowded these days so we attend during certain blocks of time. - Glow-worm P.7 Tristan and Byron take two-hour shifts in controlling the body, while the other twin is conscious within. Tristan has a proclaimed interest in becoming a super-hero again for the money. Byron opposes the super-heroing. The twins have contrasting personalities. Tristan is more positive overall and more of a go getter. Byron is more passive and is known for complaining about things without offering concrete solutions.Tristan’s face was at an angle that saw him looking down at the ground. At first I thought he was trying to keep the water out of his face. Then, as he changed the angle of his head a little, I saw his face. “For the record,” Tristan said, “If it’s my two hours and I ask you a question and then pass the baton, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t take up extra time and use it to try and sabotage me.” “I did say hi to him,” I said. Tristan shrugged. “He didn’t have to say all that. He’s quick to say there’s a problem but he doesn’t suggest alternatives. He whines about the circumstances but he won’t attend the therapy and he doesn’t want to work on figuring out better courses of action. It pisses me off sometimes, especially when he elbows into my time to make what I’m trying to accomplish harder.” His tone was hard. Pissed off seemed like an apt description. I’d seen Tristan, casual and smiling some before he’d changed, and now this felt like a complete, sudden shift. It was easy to forget that he was in there while Byron was out here, feeling things, thinking, his mood changing during that short conversation. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Tristan is non-heterosexual.“Look me in the eye,” Tristan said. “Say something like, ‘hey Tristan, I used to be the kind of guy who’d call you a faggot or look down on you because you really like the dick.'" Excerpt from Shade Interlude 4a Relationships They live with family in The City Their relationship with each other is highly fractious though they do still love each other. whether they can put things like hiring a hitman against one of them is an open question. Moonsong Moonsong of Team Reach liked Byron, but not Tristan. Tristan considered her judgmental. Tristan was close with Furcate of Team Reach before leaving. Weld They know Weld well enough to defend him on PHO.Glow-worm P.8 They were long term fans of his. Appearance and Equipment Civilian Tristan tended to dress well with some changes to distinguish himself from Byron. Such as painting his long dark hair magenta.Beside him was a guy, brown-skinned, with the sides and back of his hair cut short. The hair on top had to have been painted rather than dyed, because it was magenta, and I couldn’t imagine getting black hair dyed magenta without bleaching it to the point of destroying it, and the rolling curls retained their shape despite the droplets of rain that clung to it. He was smiling, but more because he looked like the type that very much enjoyed others being happy. The magenta-haired guy’s shirt was form-fitting to his upper body, showing off lean muscle, and looked like a surfer’s rash guard. He wore black shorts and sandals. - Excerpt from Flare 2.5 Byron differs from his twin by wearing his short dark hair slicked back, with accompanying dark clothing. He lacks the air of bravado that Tristan exudes.I glanced back into the room, to see if Mrs. Yamada had anything she wanted to convey with a look or gesture. Instead, I saw her talking to someone who wasn’t Tristan. Byron had black hair, shorter than Tristan’s, slicked back with something that shone in the room’s lights. He wore a jacket, a black v-neck shirt, and jeans. The contrast between him and Tristan in everything but facial features were striking- Tristan had been bright haired, his top and shorts all about contrasts with light and dark, color and lack thereof. He’d brimmed with confidence. Byron didn’t. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, his hands in his jacket pockets, shoulders forward, a look of concern on his face. The muted gray-blue of his jacket, the black v-neck shirt, the jeans, there weren’t any of the intentional contrasts I’d seen in Tristan. - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 Cape Armored costume that is a little heavier then normal thanks to their increased strength. Tristan has an orange goat theme while Byron would wear a blue ichthyology themed one with fins and similar.His costume was armor. It struck a balance between function and appearance, but it looked like it was a pretty good quality. Each segment was framed with goat’s heads and horns, spirals and ridges. Where it wasn’t brushed metal, things were painted or tinted red or light red. He saw me looking and smiled. “Byron is the fish theme, then?” I asked. “Water as much as fish. Yeah,” Tristan said. “You have some kind of superstrength, right?” “A very small amount. Helps when you’re wearing armor as heavy as this, or when you’re using a power that can make heavy things.” “Seems like a good place to get us started,” I said. Tristan turned around, seating himself firmly on the sloped ground, his armor partially unpacked and arranged beside him. Some bits were already fastened into place on his arms and legs, over a bodysuit that seemed designed to go between him and his armor. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2They knew how to keep the armor in good repair.I waited for Tristan to stop talking about his armor, and the tools he used to fix the scuffs. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Abilities and Powers Capricorn has the ability of matter creation. Tristan makes rock, Byron makes water.Glare 3.2 The rock can be used to create tools or something as big as a wall. These are never wholly what they want to be however. They are able to create enough material for things like a fort.Glare 3.3 And can shape the material around single objects. It is unknown if it can be safely carried out on living objects. What they can do is for Byron to spray people with water and then switch to Tristan to turn the water into rock and encase the subject.“Yeah,” Tristan said. He looked away. “I can keep my shapes ‘alive’. If they’re still alive when I change, they become water. If they aren’t, they’re there to stay. Same for Byron’s water. It’s effective if he makes water, sloshes it over someone, and then changes, to make it solid. We’ve tagged a good dozen villains that way.” “A dozen is a really good number for a teenage hero.” “Yeah,” Tristan said. “You’re pretty lucky, getting a name that fitting for a power like that.” “Constellations forming rock and water?” Tristan asked. He snorted air through his nostrils. “Want to know the hilarious thing?” “I do,” I said. I wasn’t sure whatever he was going to say was ‘hilarious’, given his tone, but I’d hoped today would be a lighter endeavor, and any humor would help. “We weren’t even rock and water, originally. Reach bought the name from the last Capricorn. She got wounded in battle and she retired. Win-win. We got settled into the role, got our name, our armor, our brand, and… power changed to match.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Interestingly, Tristan claims that their power took on its present form after they had fully assumed their cape identity from the previous holder. On a side note they also posses a small amount of superstrength that they use to move around in heavier then usual armor. History Background Had an extremely rare trigger event. They were recruited into Team Reach well before Gold Morning. The team set them up with the Capricorn identity after they came on board. At some point he left the team. Several new members have been recruited since then. Claimed that he was in the running to lead Reach.He made a small amused sound, his face obscured by his helmet, his hands busy adjusting the fit of his armor as he paced. “There was a time I thought I might end up being in charge of Reach. Things fell through before then. I don’t know if my current mindset works for it, but let’s give this a try.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.3 Gold Morning Capricorn was "dragged into" the event. Glow-worm Talked to Team Reach on the newly-revived Parahumans Online. Hired an assassin online for an unknown purpose.Glow-worm P.1 Participated in a group chat on PHO with several users he knew offline regarding an unspecified "project".Glow-worm P.3 Trivia * Capricorn literally "goat-horned", is the tenth sign in the Western Zodiac. Also called the sea-goat which the Twins divide up between them with their fish and Goat motifs. * Tristan and Byron are at least the second Hero named Capricorn, the one before them was a women who gave up the identity after a career ending injury. * Used the disposable alias Enki, which seems to be a reference to the horned Sumerian god of water and mischief. Fanart Gallery Tristan.jpg|Image by Lonsheep|link=https://redd.it/7mzxx5 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Blaster Category:Case 70s